Broadcasting is conventionally performed such that receiving apparatuses receive programs that are broadcasted from broadcast stations by using wired or wireless communication and then the received programs are viewed by viewers. The programs mentioned here include main programs produced with the production costs provided by sponsors. A broadcast station broadcasts commercial messages (CMs), which are advertisements placed by a sponsor, by inserting the CMs in commercial breaks during a main program. By allowing a viewer, who views the program, to view the CMs produced by the sponsor, the broadcast station advertizes the sponsor or the sponsor's product in return for the sponsor providing the production costs.
When viewing a program, in some cases, the viewer does not view the CMs because the viewer changes channels or operates another device when the CMs are being broadcasted. Furthermore, when the viewer records a program by using a recording device and plays back the recorded program, the viewer may avoid the CMs by fast forwarding through them. If the CMs are not viewed by the viewer, the advertising effectiveness of the CMs is reduced; therefore, providing the production cost of the program has less meaning for the sponsor. Consequently, because the sponsor may possibly discontinue providing the production cost with respect to the program, there may be a case in which producing the program is disturbed and, moreover, it may become difficult in the future to continue broadcasting programs that are produced by sponsors providing the production costs.
Consequently, there is a technology in which a device that records and plays back a program records whether a CM is correctly played back and, if the CM is not played back, the recorded program is controlled such that the program is not deleted. Furthermore, for example, in a Video on Demand (VOD) system, there is also a technology in which CM related information that is related to a CM is inserted into a main program and is broadcast.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-266482    Patent Document 2: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2003/079690
However, with the lifestyle that has become common in recent years in which a viewer always carries a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone or a tablet device, operates the mobile terminal at any time and location, and watches a display screen on the mobile terminal, the conventional technology above does not cope with the following problem. Namely, it is not possible to cope with a problem in which a CM is not viewed by a viewer because the viewer operates the mobile terminal and watches the display screen of the mobile terminal when the CM is being broadcast. Consequently, there is still a problem in that the advertising effectiveness of a CM that is broadcast between programs is reduced.